1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector or a connecting element for a fiber optic cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cable connectors for fiber optic cables have been known for some time. In one such known cable connector for a two-conductor fiber optic cable, the two conductors, i.e. the two fibers both of which have a light-impermeable jacket, are separated from each other, namely along a narrow web of jacket material connecting the two conductors. The two conductors are then inserted in a plastic part of two shells and extend to a face of the plastic part. A metal sleeve encloses the plastic part. This known connector additionally has a second component in which a plastic part is also disposed inside a metal housing, with leads going from this plastic part in one direction while electro-optic transducers are disposed in the other direction. The part containing the transducers can be coupled to the part containing the cable. It is obvious that this known cable connector is constructed of two components which are complicated per se and have to be aligned accurately.
Other disadvantages of this known cable connector include the fact that a relatively great number of individual parts is required; therefore, centering the light waveguide fibers with the involvement of different parts requires precise manufacturing tolerances. Moreover, there is a separation of the electro-optic component and the light waveguide fiber terminal.
It would be desirable to provide a cable connector which does not have the above disadvantages. In particular, it would be desirable to provide a cable connector having a low-cost connection arrangement, especially for plastic light waveguides to electro-optic elements. It is also desirable to provide a cable connector suited for occasional coupling and uncoupling.